


Coming Home

by SomewhereNotHere



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Post-Canon, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25205467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomewhereNotHere/pseuds/SomewhereNotHere
Summary: Ren's back in Tokyo, and there's one specific person he wishes to see.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Sakamoto Ryuji, Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji, Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakamoto Ryuji
Comments: 5
Kudos: 91





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a long time since I've written anything, writers block hit me HARD, but I was recently inspired by some wonderful people, so here we are!

"So what made you decide to come back?"

Ren knew he'd get asked that question, but it didn't mean he was ready to properly answer it.

It's early afternoon and it's raining badly outside a closed Leblanc. Ren has been in Tokyo for a couple of days now, settling back into his usual routine, but today is the first day he's announced his return.

... Well, if you can count Ryuji being the only one to know so far, other than Sojiro and Futaba, an 'announcement'.

"Sorry it's raining, I was really hoping we could go out for the day."

Ren's quick to start making himself a coffee behind the counter in the café, with Ryuji sat up on one of the stools enjoying a hot chocolate instead. 

He takes a deep breath, and wow, he's missed even the smell of the place so terribly.

"Nah don't worry about it, dude, but you haven't answered my question! It's cause you missed me right? Riiight?"

If one thing hasn't changed, it's how upbeat and persistent Ryuji's positivity is. Ren can't stop himself smiling at that boyish grin on his best friend's face. 

Ren still doesn't give an answer for the time being, even when Ryuji starts to playfully 'whine', as he finishes making his coffee. He takes off the apron and moves his mug to the side of the counter where Ryuji is sat, then makes his way around to sit beside him.

  
"Multiple reasons," Ren finally starts, looking thoughtfully at his coffee, "I missed Tokyo a lot. My parents were fine whatever I decided to do, so I called Sojiro and that was that. I didn't think the thieves could function without a leader, so here I am."

Ryuji nudges Ren with his elbow and they both laugh, "C'mon man, give us a little more credit. We're not _that_ hopeless!"

There's a moment of silence between them, not uncomfortable, but there's something about the length of it that makes Ren fidget with his hair more than usual. He wants to say something, but can't bring himself to speak it out loud just yet.

If Ryuji notices, he doesn't say anything.

"Anyway, I'm really glad to have you back man. This is gonna sound lame, but I missed having you around."

If that isn't Ren's cue to say something, he doesn't know what is. 

"That's also why I'm back," he takes a deep breath. Since when was he so nervous around Ryuji? "I missed you too."

"See? I knew it. You're a big softy for all of us, you don't have to act all cool around me, you know I'm not gonna-"

"No, I mean I _missed_ _you_ , Ryuji. I missed _you_ a lot."

Ren takes a sip of his coffee before Ryuji can see the look in his eyes, because he knows for a fact he'll see right through to his soul. Ryuji wasn't stupid, contrary to any banter between their friendship group, and he was quick to pick up on the little things when it was just the two of them together. 

"... Oh, right. Uh... Yeah. Geez, man, I don't know what to say to that..."

Ren takes a sideways glance at him over the edge of his mug and Ryuji seems a bit flustered. It's cute.

"Mmhmm." Ren finally puts his mug back down and looks at Ryuji face on, "I wanted to talk to you today, just us two alone, for a reason."

"Yeah, I can see that now."

"So what do you think about being my boyfriend as well as bestfriend, Ryuji?"

The noise Ryuji makes isn't one Ren can describe easily, but he never thought he'd ever hear "REN!" yelled like that.

Ryuji looks like he's burning. Ren can feel it-- _wait_ , that's Ryuji's hot and sweaty hand on Ren's own hand he can feel. He gives it a squeeze and Ryuji squeezes right back.

"Are you for real?"

"For real." Ren doesn't miss a beat, and it comes out more like an attempt at sounding like Ryuji himself.

To say it eases the tension in the air would be an understatement. If Sojiro had been in the café, he'd tell them to keep the laughter down and stop causing a scene.

Ryuji relaxes and slumps towards Ren, resting his head on his shoulder.

"You sure are something else, huh?"

"Is that a 'Yes' then or should I assume I've been rejected."

Ryuji reaches up and ruffles Ren's hair, pushing his head gently, "It's an effin' yes, you asshat."

Ren's about to retort with "That's not a very nice way to speak to your boyfriend", but is cut off by the warm feeling of Ryuji's lips on his own. It's surprising. Very surprising, and he's left speachless once Ryuji let's him go.

No status ailment that had ever befallen him during their time in the palaces and Mementos could have prepared him for just how much kissing the one person he always wanted to kiss would make his head spin.

"Cat got your tongue?"

"I hope not," Ren almost chokes, practically forcing himself to speak, "I don't think I'd want to kiss Morgana like that."

Ryuji nudges him again and laughs at him, and Ren thinks it's the most beautiful sound in the world. 

"Yeahhh, no thanks. Anyway... Here's hoping for the best?"

Ren finds the strength to move and holds Ryuji's hand again. It feels like home.

"With you? Oh it will be."


End file.
